Seeds planted for agricultural and other purposes are often treated with an agrichemical such as insecticides, inoculants, micronutrients or other beneficial compositions prior to planting. Treatment may accomplish various purposes including inhibiting the growth of insects, bacteria, molds, fungus, and parasites that are destructive to the seed and plant growth. Seed treatments are commonly applied by spraying a fluid composition to the surface of seed as the seed falls through a treatment chamber. Direct application of the seed treatment fluid to the seed before planting requires a smaller quantity of seed treatment composition than the traditional field application of treatment fluids.